User blog:First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteel/Resigning from Britain
'Ello chaps of England and the Wiki. It has come to my attention I will fully retire and resign my name of the British alliance, to my eyes the country is far too damaged to be fixed due to the lack of everyones support. I even joined the guild to help but very small mistakes have been bugging me, with a few people I won't point out. This is a game, and a fun role-play community. It is sad to say I have fought HARD. Harder then my erect, nevermind. But I think I have cared too much to see people not give one single damn about the wars, battles, and effort. We've all spilt blood. After every SvS or debate with our enemies I couldn't focus or sleep at night. I cared too much to the point of staying on POTCO so I can have a piece of mind. I will be a hired mercenary for my home country Italy, bowed down to the Roman Catholic Church. I'm done fighting wars, I want to start to be a politician, but some Wiki-holics here never give me the damn chance. I've won one battle against Spain and it's Scurvy members, and that's enough. We're going to keep getting owned even with 10 guilds because England sucks ASS at SvS and PvP, half the people are on the wiki, and the other half are low level basics or they don't know how to FIGHT. It was literally Sven and friends. I do give my respect to the Prime-Minister of England for staying strong, but it's enough of being a nice guy. In final words, I am retiring as a British Operative who fights for nothing, and I am leaving this country due to no Politic jobs opening for me. I've served for 2 years fighting Pears, winning, losing. You may lose faith in me, but never yourselves. I was offered a job application to be a Minister of Italy, and I have grantly taken that offer. I am not raging, or quitting, this is my FINAL decision. Nobody else has ever had the balls to make a blog in front of all you "I'm SCARED OF ENGLAND!" people. You all don't understand the stress of a man who literally fights under a big banner with nobody else beside him. That was me, not even our damn king came online. But I did because I had some dignity. Don't say I'm a SEEDLING, because you would be one ignorant piece of crap saying that. 2 years of hard work...enough is enough. But I do wish I can be friends with all you people on the Wiki. I'm not that much of an asshole to screw everyone here over because of role-play. Anyone who is going to do that to me, expect nothing...I'm done arguing with you. If you're really going to do that, you literally have no life ahead of you, just this computer screen. ''' '''The War Junky, Sven Daggersteel. 2010-2012. Category:Blog posts